


No Title

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Baekhoisbottom, EventuallySmut, M/M, Sometimesinteresting, minbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: Baekho cant wait , til Minhyun do him





	No Title

"Ah, minyeon ah, wait.."

Minhyun doesn't slow down. He keeps pumping his fingers in and out of the older's entrance.

"Ah, minhyun ahhh..."

Baekho can't believe he just came from only being fingered by his lover.

"Hyung, you're so fast today." Minhyun said as he helped the older wipes his come.

"It's been too long Minyeon ah, I guess I'm becoming sensitive."

The glint in Minhyun's eyes change. Baekho knows what's going to come afterward and he doesn't oppose to it.

Baekho laughs hard as Minhyun flip him on the bed. Baekho looks back and sees how Minhyun's face becoming serious as he concentrating in putting his hard on on Baekho's begging hole.

"Do it now or I'll walk out and let you be blue all alone." Baekho says when Minhyun still not putting it in after what feels like eternity.

"Just shut up and enjoy old man."

"What old man you bastard, i'm just eighteen days ol--" Baekho's breath hitches when Minhyun finally puts it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Im sucks at smut T.T
> 
> Idk if I can continue or nah hahaha


End file.
